Absence Makes the Body Desperate
by VampireAlchemist1127
Summary: Usagi has been hard at work on a book for over a week and Misaki is growing more and more desperate for the pleasure he is so acustomed to. He plans a little suprise for Usagi when he returns home after submitting his work to the editors. Kinky lemon. Almost PWP


Absence makes the body grow desperate

Junjou Romantica Usagi x Misaki

Rated M for lemon and poorly written BDSM

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

As time passed Misaki grew more comfortable with his relationship with Usagi. He learned to enjoy and crave their intimate times together. He only had a shortage of pleasure when Usagi was hard at work, trying to meet a deadline for a book or manga. Misaki was usually left alone for a week or more without even a simple kiss. He had only seen him once in the last two weeks, and the extended absence of his lover made him antsy. He constantly felt lonely and often fantasized about how Usagi would make up for his long absence. As soon as the deadline had passed Usagi would always go straight back to Misaki, foregoing the much needed sleep in order to make sure the smaller man was well loved. Misaki would count the days until the deadline each time since those times seemed to be some of the best. There was only two days left until the deadline and he decided that since it was such a large project, Usagi deserved something more than the normal quickie before he passed out from exhaustion. He took a trip to the mall and walked through the sex toy shop with a bright blush. He quickly grabbed a few items without really looking at them and bought them before he chickened out. He hid the bag within another, more innocent one, before hurrying back home. He spent the next two days planning how he would use the various items. He had it planned down to the minute by the day of the deadline. When he saw Usagi leave to submit his work to the editors only an hour before the deadline was up Misaki quickly moved to set things up. He wasn't sure how long Usagi would be gone so he had to hurry just in case he came back home early. He fingered himself, spreading his entrance open and the stimulation was enough to get him hard so he was up and waiting for Usagi's return. He put on a red lacy collar with a thin chain attached to it in a way that when it was pulled it tightened the already small band. He tied the chain to the headboard to keep it out of the way. By this time he had started to feel the desperation that came with neglecting his cock. He stroked himself lightly but had to stop in order to tie his ankles together with some kind of reinforced red ribbon. He went to tie his wrists as well and it was much harder. The bow was sloppy since he had to use his teeth to pull it tight. He could no longer reach his own cock and he whined quietly at the lack of contact to his pulsing member. He barely managed to grab the sucker he had set on the night stand. It was in the shape of a mini penis. He took a tentative lick just to test the flavor. He was happy to find that it was strawberry flavored. He sucked on it enough to coat his lips in the sticky sweetness, and then waited for Usagi to come home. He occasionally shifted so he could rub his thigh against his cock to give him a little pleasure. It was beginning to become unbearable and he sighed in relief when he heard the door open downstairs. He started to suck on the sucker again, making it look more provocative this time. He blushed bright red at the thought of getting caught like this but it was too late to turn back. Usagi entered the bedroom expecting to find a sleeping Misaki like he usually came back to since it was past midnight. He stopped in his tracks at the sight and he could feel himself reacting quickly, popping an instant boner. Misaki shifted as best as he could to show his waiting erection.

"Please Usagi-san" he whined as he pulled away from the sucker. This broke Usagi's stunned silence and he wasted no more time. He stripped and moved to the bed. He took the sucker away from him, dropping it on the bedside table before claiming his lips in a heated and passionate kiss that quickly escalated into a make out. Misaki moaned into the kiss. He was disappointed that he had decided to tie his wrists together since he couldn't pull the larger man closer to him. He tried bucking his hips up to find some friction against him but Usagi's position above him prevented any movement. He was desperate for any kind of touch after having to wait for him. Once the kiss was broken due to their mutual need for air, Misaki gasped out: "please I need you inside of me". Usagi gave him a quick peck on the lips to silence him.

"Patience, I want to enjoy this while it lasts," Usagi explained, earning a whimper from the desperate brunette. Taking his time on foreplay was out of character for Usagi and Misaki's body had been conditioned to reach a quick release.

"Please," he whined again. This was Usagi's breaking point and he gave in to the adorable face. He started stroking Misaki's hard cock, earning loud moans of pleasure from the small man. He closed his eyes and pushed himself down into the pillows as he writhed beneath him. Usagi spotted the chain that was tied to the bed, reached up and untangled it, then pulled it so it brought Misaki up from the bed as well as cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Open your eyes," Usagi commanded. Misaki obliged and continued to moan as well as let out a few minor profanities as his ability to breathe was restored by the slackening of the chain. This allowed Misaki to fall back into the bed. He forced himself to keep his eyes open and he stared up at Usagi. He dropped the chain onto the bed and moved down to untie the ribbon around his ankles. As soon as the thin fabric fell away he spread his legs apart and moved his hand up the leg to his entrance t find that it had already been stretched. Misaki blushed brighter somehow when he felt him pause, knowing what he had found.

"I wish you would have waited for me"

"I'm sorry, I just…" he was cut off by Usagi leaning down to his ear, whispering seductively:

"I would have loved to watch you finger yourself". The tone of his voice pulled a moan from Misaki.

"Next time," he replied breathlessly.

"Promise?" He gained a small nod from the smaller man. With the promise made he decided to end Misaki's suffering and lifted Misaki's legs to wrap them around his waist. He lined himself up in the process and entered him swiftly without any warning or additional lubricant. By this point the poorly executed knot the held his wrists together had come undone and the ribbon had fallen away releasing his arms. He clutched onto Usagi's shoulders and whined in pain as Usagi pulled out and pushed back in hard. The pain quickly faded as a fast pace was established. He released him in favor of gripping the sheets. Usagi sat up a little, changing the angle slightly so each thrust hit Misaki's prostate dead on. Misaki nearly screamed in pleasure but he was cut off by Usagi grabbing hold of the chain and pulling it tight around his neck. It startled him at first but the reduced amount of oxygen somehow made it more pleasurable. His moans were strangled and masked by Usagi's grunts. The treatment continued until his vision began to blur from the lightheadedness and Misaki weakly tugged at the chain as a signal for him to release. Usagi obeyed and released the chain. Misaki was dropped into the bedding and regretted it almost instantly. The angle charged to where his prostate was only barely brushed against sometimes and the pleasure wasn't as intense without the choking. He whined weakly and pulled Usagi to him so the angle of penetration would change. Usagi continued to pound into him at a steady rate and with the pressure restored to his prostate, Misaki was quickly approaching his release. Usagi pulled the chain again and it wasn't much longer until Misaki came across his stomach. He usually would have screamed in pleasure but the hold on his neck stifled his outcry. The convulsions around Usagi's cock were enough to push him over the edge as well. He emptied his load deep within the smaller man. He released the hold on the chain and let Misaki drop back into the pillows. Misaki was dazed and disoriented from the combination of the mind blowing release and the restoration of oxygen to his brain. Usagi pulled out and laid down next to him, trying to regain his breath. Misaki curled up to him lovingly and smiled.

"I love you." Usagi hesitated a little because it was so rare to hear the small man say those words.

"I love you too," Usagi replied. Misaki slowly fell into a peaceful sleep after making a mental note to try things like this more often.


End file.
